sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Aleksandru Silverblade
Aleksandru Silverblade is a blade for hire to anyone with the right amount of coin. While the man himself puts on a charming, warm demeanor, beneath the facade it is anything but. He is a ruthless killer with no regard for those whom cross his path. Coin is the language he speaks, and it is with it, even his loyalties could be bought. The only person he is truly loyal to is himself. History Born to a whore from an unwanted pregnancy, he was neglected at a young age until he decided to run away. As a boy, he grew up on the streets of Silvermoon and quickly had to learn how to survive, relying upon no one but himself. It was a hard life, but using his charms as a young boy, he learned how to play upon the hearts the gullible in order to not only keep himself fed, but also relieve them of their coin purses. Over time, he developed an affinity for plants and more specifically, the kind of poisons that could be produced from certain species. As he honed his skill for making poisons that were not only virtually undetectable by normal magical means, but also effective in making his victims breathe their last, he earned a name for himself as an efficient assassin. For years, he preferred to work alone, content to keep company with few others save his coin and plants, until by chance while out on a job, he came across an interesting occurrence. Upon a curious night, he witnessed a man dressed in tattered, bloodied rags take down a group of rather formidable opponents. While they had been a target of the rogue himself, he did not seem upset in the least to have the kills taken from him. Even moreso, the fact a lone man had done so without breaking so much as a sweat. That was the moment when he met Gabriel Shadowdrake, with whom a partnership would be formed. Together, the pair became an even more fearsome scourge of the underbelly of Silvermoon. However, later on, they would part ways when the other man decided to get himself involved with the ghosts of his past. Seeing no profit in such a venture, Aleksandru went on his own once more, continuing to do what he did best. When later the pair would meet up again, Gabriel would bring to him a special request to look into a certain noble house by the name of Rosespear. While there was curiosity over why the other didn’t just take on such a job himself, the man’s ego got the better of him and so, he took on the job. An error he would soon find on his part. Upon attempting to breach the mansion of this particular noble house, he was quickly incapacitated by the house's defenses in the form of specialty bred golden roses that induced paralysis upon all those who inhaled their pollen. Unless, of course, one were made to be immune, as those native to the house had been made. Following his grave miscalculation, he was made a prisoner of the House of Rosespear. A year would pass before he was seen again, claiming that he had managed to escape of his own accord. What fate had befallen him while in captivity would remain unknown, but what is surely possible is that a sinister deal might have been struck to remove an irritating gnat from mucking up certain plans. Fighting & Weaponry Aleksandru is a skilled swordsman that prefers the use of deadly poisons in order to incapacitate his opponents quickly and efficiently. Aside from that, his quick wit and charm are as sharp as any blade when prying upon the weakness in others. Photos File:Aleksandru01.jpg|Art by Tennine Category:Characters